The present invention relates to an apparatus and a process for producing an electricity storage material.
In recent years, lithium ion secondary batteries are in use in hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, and the like. Electrodes of lithium ion secondary batteries are produced by kneading an active material in a powder or another form together with a solution of a thickener in order to obtain a slurry of electricity storage material, subsequently applying the electricity storage material slurry to a substrate, e.g., an aluminum foil, and drying the slurry applied. The lithium ion secondary battery is produced by cutting such electrodes into given sizes, stacking the cut electrodes together with a separator interposed therebetween, and enclosing the stack in a case together with a nonaqueous electrolytic solution.
Patent document 1 describes an electricity storage material slurry which contains a fluorochemical surfactant so as to be evenly applied to substrates. Patent document 2 describes an electrode which employs a carbon material as an active material and in which the carbon layer contains a nonionic surfactant so as to have enhanced wettability by nonaqueous electrolytic solutions.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2001-250558
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-10-92436